Rainish Magickal Glory
The Rainish Magickal Glory (Rainish/''LANGVA RAINIRRI: 'GLORIA MAGANGVM DE ROD), often '''the First Rainish Magickal Glory, was an empire of Western Parthalenn centered around the City of Rod, from where the Glorious Emperors ruled. The Glorious Emperors (from IMPEROR, "leader") were high wyzards elected by the Red Sages (more formally known as the Council of FILDEMVK, "Lovers of Humankind"), the ruling council of the Mother's Mages (again, more formally known as the IKSASMILVK, literally "Without-a-million," but more figuratively "without a million gods"), a military order governing all things magickal within the Glory. The Mother's Mages had finded the Glory as a means of imposing their rule, and religion, the Faith of Iksas, onto Western Parthalenn by means of their Glorious Army of wyzards. They began as a cult on Deer Isle who believed that there were nine gods who bowed to the Queen of the Gods, Iksas. Their cult has its roots in the finders of Celmetes, Tayermen who worshipped a red goddess known as the Werewoman, likely inspired by Aye the Queen. These Tayermen had been driven from the Crescent Blue Mountains by the disease the Death of Humankind brought by the Ayish Army, had finded Celmetes, and then had been driven from there by Vraenckorr which conquered the city. From the beginning, they had their eyes set eastward, and on reconquering their old homelands. A high wytch of the Mother's Mages, now known only as Her to Whom He Whispered, usually abbreviated to HTWHW, foretold that one day Deer Isle would bring doom to the Mother's Mages. She led the Mother's Mages south, without any boats, and across the Channel of the Deer to a then unnamed peninsula, and there they created the council of Red Sages. They named it the Red Peninsula. They began waging war against Parthalenn, and after centuries of conflict, finally ended the Purple Wars between them, and Parthage. They then elected the 1st Glorious Emperor Rod Ra Aya in CC: 3,356. His name meant "Aye killed Rott," alluding to Aye the Queen's role in killing off Hockrott the Sailor's descendants. Rod gave his capital city its name, and gave his empire his name through "Ra Aya" which became RAIAN, then RAINI. "RAINI" was never the official name for the Glory, though it saw widespread unofficial use. The demonym for its citizens was RAINIRRI (related to the name of Irri) however, and the name lended itself to the tongue, and modern demonym of the Glory, Rainish (Rainish: LANGVA RAINIRRI, literally "Rainish Tongue"). The peninsula became known as the Peninsula of Rod, or the Rod Peninsula. The Rainishmen were excellent cartographers, and had early on collected various world maps, labelling even small towns and villages as far afield as Pilat. Following in the tradition of the ancient Southern Empire, which it considered to be a model country, it named foreign lands in the style of "ethnicity" + "-ia"/"-ya" (meaning "land of" in Ancient Scyþrækyan). This tradition continued for millenia afterwards, and was further strengthened by the naming of Crahia, with Armia and Naiharia being prominent examples, as well as Swallownia, and Bulgania, and even Skazmya. Other prominent naming conventions, such as "-lenn," and "-land" follow in this exact style, with them just meaning "land of." Obviously, countries with names ending in "-irr" or "-irri" directly derive this from the Glory. As do any countries with names ending in "-ium" or "-um." Category:States Category:Locations Category:History Category:Magicks